


A Very Nice Night

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: In the aftermath of a party, Kapkan and Frost have little chat.





	A Very Nice Night

****Everyone was tired after the “get together” that was arranged by the Director, who said that it would “Strengthen bonds between the team.” The event in the beginning was just standing or sitting, talking to each other until Fuze brought a boombox, a gaming console and some games and several cases of beer. He now lay on the couch unconscious, layed on his stomach with his head over the floor so he wouldn’t choke on the vomit if any came. The few operators who only drank one or two beers or were sober walked around the house—owned by the Rainbow Six Program—with mops, brooms and recycle and garbage bags. Frost and Kapkan were upstairs, gathering bottles and cans into several blue bags. __Frost could hear her cleaning partner mumble under his breath, most likely cursing his fellow Spetsnaz for their rampant drinking. “You know I've met some pretty drunk guys before.” Frost said, to which Kapkan grunted. “Bah, you know nothing about Russian drinking habits. It is considered normal to drink much in our country, but there are limits in the Spetsnaz.” Tina rolled her eyes. They continued to find cans and bottles in silence. They finished five minutes later, and witnessed Maverick attempting to walk in straight line, falling and being picked up by Sledge, who was also carrying Smoke and a recruit. That gave them a laugh and Sledge jokingly saying he had enough room for both of them. Frost yawned, which got a shoulder pat by her Russian colleague. Buck came to take Frost home, thanking Kapkan for the help and walked off. The other remaining Russian, Glaz, told Kapkan it was time to go, and managed to get Fuze and Tachanka into the car.


End file.
